Rescue Me
by JantoJones
Summary: Ianto is drunk. Complete PWP.


Ianto Jones was very, very drunk. Johnny, his brother-in-law, was entirely to blame, since he was the one who'd given him all that whisky in the first place. Not that Ianto had needed much persuasion; he _was_ celebrating his sister's thirtieth birthday after all.

A tiny bit of his mind, which still had the ability for reasoned thought, told him he should call a taxi to get home. It was overruled by the alcohol addled side, which suggested the two mile walk home would be perfect about now. Fifteen minutes into the walk, Ianto hazily remembered a short cut. It meant crossing through a field, in the dark, but it would take twenty minutes off his journey.

Ianto's first obstacle was the fence, which ran surrounded the field. If he'd been sober, he would have vaulted it without even thinking about it. In his inebriated state, however, it took Ianto several attempts just to get a foot onto the bottom rail of the fence. He paused for a moment or two while he worked out what came next. Finally figuring out he needed to get his other foot on the rail, Ianto pushed himself up. Completely misjudging the force of the push, the Welshman pitched head first over the fence.

He landed heavily, winding himself slightly. Rolling onto his back, Ianto briefly wondered if anyone would mind him sleeping where he was. Deciding it was probably best to get home, he hauled himself to his feet. He waited until the field stopped spinning, and then continued on. It took Ianto much longer to reach the other side than it should have, thanks to his somewhat wavering route.

"Shit!" He exclaimed out loud, as he came to the opposite fence.

Ianto paused again to ponder his tactics. Nothing presented itself to his befuddled mind, so he went with the same method as earlier. Once again, it took him several goes to get his foot up. This time, he was less vigorous as he pushed up. What he hadn't reckoned with was the poor state of the wood. The lower rail snapped, causing him to fall forward and break through the upper rail. His landing was much heavier and a lot more painful this time. Even through his drunken haze, Ianto knew his knee was damaged.

After four failed attempts at standing up, the Welshman had to concede he needed help. Luckily for him, he happened to know a wonderfully dashing and charming hero who was in the rescue business. Ianto fumbled his phone from his pocket and dialled Jack.

"Hey Ianto," came the American accent from the other end of the line. "Good party?"

"Help me Jack," Ianto slurred. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

"Are you drunk?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Very," the Welshman replied. "Which is probably why I fell through this fence and hurt myself."

Jack became concerned. "How hurt are you?"

Ianto started giggling, which turned into laughter.

"Ianto! IANTO! Focus!"

Jack activated the tracker software on his computer and instantly found Ianto's location.

"Ianto! What's so funny?"

"I have one of the most dangerous jobs on the planet," the younger man told him, "And I got hurt just walking home pissed."

The Captain sighed. "I'm on my way Yan."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Jack found Ianto sprawled on the ground, snoring loudly. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. The normally impeccable and in control Welshman rarely let himself get into this state. The Captain pulled out his phone and took a photo of the prone man. He had no intention of showing anyone but relished the thought of a little personal blackmail. Kneeling beside his lover, Jack gently woke him. Ianto opened his eyes wearily and tried to work out who the blurry figure above him was.

"Jack," he said, as his brain supplied the information. "What'ya doing here?"

"You called me. What are you doing here?"

"I fell." Ianto mumbled forlornly.

"I can see that. Why can't you get up?"

"My leg won't work," Ianto slurred, vaguely waving a hand at his injured knee. "I landed on it when I fell through the fence."

"Come on then," said Jack as he stood up. "No point in disturbing Owen at this time of night. I'll take you to the hospital."

With very little help from the younger man, Jack managed to get Ianto upright. He practically dragged him to the SUV and guided him into the front seat. The Captain found he couldn't pull away from the Welshman. Ianto had wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and refused to let go. He offered the older man a soppy smile, which caused Jack's stomach to flutter.

"You have to let go Yan," he gently coaxed. "We need to get your leg seen to while you're still too drunk to feel the pain."

"M'not in pain."

Jack extricated himself from Ianto's grip and buckled him in. By the time he got into the driver's seat, the younger man was asleep again. He looked at the slumbering man and smiled to himself. Jack knew that whatever the situation, life-threatening or not, he would always go to Ianto's rescue.


End file.
